The babysitter
by stickleyhunter
Summary: One shot. HGSS Snape needs a sitter so he can take his wife out for their anniversary. Albus suggests Hermione Granger. When he starts to become attracted to the girl, he mentally debates about what he should do. Humorous story about lust. Complete PWP


Sorry guys, I had some trouble uploading and had to load it again.Hope I didnt cause a problem.

This is my second fic and my first attempt at humor/PWP. If you like angst, be sure and read my first fic. I welcome compliments and constructive comments. Please keep flames to yourself. I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own any of the characters or locations mentioned here. I am not making any money off of this story.

This is a PWP about two consenting of age adults, Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. The story includes references to adult and sexual situations. If you don't enjoy that, don't read!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I don't know, Albus. Are you sure about Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Severus. Miss Granger is a most excellent babysitter."

Severus Snape, Potions Master Extraordinaire for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, pursed his lips even tighter as he concentrated on his options. His regular babysitter, Mary Poppins, had recently retired. He was desperate for a replacement.

"No, no, this won't work. We will just have to cancel."

"Severus..."

The Potions Master held up his hand to stop his mentor from continuing.

"Albus, I must be sure that Selene has competent supervision. She can be quite a handful. Not having been a witness to Miss Granger's babysitting skills, I am not confident that she will be able to handle herself."

"Severus, please. Miss Granger regularly watches Filius' triplets. I think if she can handle that, she can handle anything. If you need a reference, I am sure that he will be happy to provide one. Besides, I doubt Kaelin will be agreeable to cancelling. It is your tenth anniversary, is it not?"

"It is."

"Well, if you want to make it to eleven you had better not cancel."

Severus sighed. It was true. His wife had not been particularly pleased with him recently. "And you say that she regularly watches Filius' brats...err children?"

"Yes, and without damage to the children or his quarters. In fact, I believe Filius said that most nights they are quietly reading or in bed when he returns home." Headmaster Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Quiet? Filius's brats were quiet? Well, if she was able to make his little monsters stay quiet long enough to read, then she must be a gifted babysitter." He smirked for a brief moment. "You will not tell her I said that of course."

"Of course. Does this mean you will consider her?"

"Yes, but only if you make the arrangements. I do not wish to discuss my personal life with students any more than absolutely necessary."

Dumbledore chucked, "of course, Severus, of course."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione Granger sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for her friends to join her for breakfast. She smiled to herself. _'This is going to be a great year' _she thought. It was her seventh year at Hogwarts, she was Head Girl, Voldemort was dead, and she had finally grown into her looks. Well 'grown into her looks' was an understatement. She was an absolute knock out.

She thought back to when she first noticed her new...developments, earlier in the summer. It seemed that wherever she went boys, men, and even some women were looking at her. Strangely. At first she thought it was because she had helped to defeat Voldemort, and was a war hero. But the more she looked at these 'hero worshipers', the more they looked like they were about to start drooling. That's when she decided to take a good long look at herself in the mirror.

After a few moments of observation, she decided she liked what she saw. Her hair was finally under control, and fell in soft curls around her neck and back. It's honey color was shiny and smooth, showing none of her previous frizziness. She was thin, but tight. Months of training for the war had given her a rock hard body, without being manly or muscular. Her breasts were firm and pert. She was proud of her C sized cup, as she had been flat chested for so long. Her stomach was tone, and her ass was just about perfect. _'I look like a swimsuit model' _she thought to herself happily.

She decided to test this theory by wearing a bikini whenever possible. It worked. No matter where she went people stared at her longingly. Testing her new looks as much as possible, Hermione discovered a new hobby. Oh, she still loved learning, and she still cared about S.P.E.W, but now Hermione Granger also loved to flirt. Men, boys, women...it didn't matter. This new body was power, and she was enjoying the affect it had on others.

The sound of Harry and Ron sitting down snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hey Mione, what's up?" said Ron, stuffing his face with bacon. She noted that he was staring at her bosom.

"Oh, not much...just thinking about this summer." She said, smiling knowingly.

Harry turned towards her, looking nervous. His cheeks were pink and he was also staring at her chest. "About th..th..that, Hermione. I ju..ju..just want to say that you look great. I don't know what you did this summer, but it worked!" Ron nodded enthusiastically.

She discreetly used her arms to push her breasts closer together. "Thanks guys." As her cleavage deepened, she noticed both Harry's and Ron's eyes practically pop out of their heads. She rolled her own eyes in response, _'Boys' _she thought sarcastically. She did **not **notice the black eyes at the Head Table that had also begun to fall out of their sockets.

'_Merlin's beard' _thought Snape. _'When did Miss Granger develop that hot little body...and is that a regulation uniform?' _His eyes slowly looked her up and down, reviewing her attire._ 'Definitely not regulation'_ he thought. _'The skirt is about four inches too short and the blouse looks two sizes too small. Plus she has it unbuttoned down to the top of her bra.'_ Severus groaned as he took in Hermione's form. _'Please, Merlin, let her be wearing a bra.' _The thought that her too tight blouse might be the only thing keeping him from seeing her perfect looking breasts caused his trousers to tighten significantly.

'_Oh, it has been too long since I have had a good fuck'_ he thought. His wife had been angry at him for the past few weeks because he had forgotten her birthday. He hadn't had sex in almost five weeks. _'Four weeks, six days, and fourteen hours.' _he thought to himself. He needed this Friday night to go perfectly. He could not take anymore of his wife's forced celibacy. He wondered if Albus had talked to Hermione about babysitting yet. Just as he planned to ask that very question, the owl post arrived.

A large tawny school owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of Hermione. It took off again, after having stolen a piece of toast from the table.

"Who's that from, Mione?"

"I'm not sure, Ron. I wasn't expecting any post on our first day back." She turned her attention back to the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_I am writing to request a special favor. My Potions Master is planning to celebrate his 10th Wedding Anniversary and is in need of your babysitting services. As he is too 'private' to speak with you himself, he has asked that I make this request upon his behalf. _

_The Snapes have one daughter named Selene. She is a spirited child, but I am sure that you will be able handle yourself. Because this is a special occasion, Professor Snape and his wife may be out very late. As such, you will need to be able to stay Friday evening through Saturday afternoon. He is offering a salary of 50 galleons for a 'job well done'. _

_Please notify Professor Snape of your decision before the end of today. _

_Thank you, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione laughed out loud. "I didn't know Professor Snape was married."

"Snape is married?" Harry and Ron gasped simultaneously.

"..and he has a child."

Ron's mouth dropped open and egg spilled out onto the table. Hermione looked at him disgustingly.

"Ron, that is so gross."

"Sorry, I was in shock. Who would marry that greasy, slimy, selfish bastard?"

"Ron! That is no way to talk about your Professor. Besides, I won't be able to answer that question until Saturday, when I get back from babysitting his daughter." Hermione smiled triumphantly.

Harry looked weary. "You are going to babysit for Snape!"

"Yes, I just received a job offer in the mail."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I know we can't talk you out of this Mione, so I won't even try. But please be careful. This could be some sort of a trap."

Even after spying for the Order and helping to defeat the Dark Lord, Harry and Ron did not fully trust Professor Snape's motives. He had made too many snide comments and taken too many of Gryffindor's points to earn **their **confidence.

"Harry, this letter came from Headmaster Dumbledore. I have every confidence that it is a legitimate job offer. Besides, he is going to pay me 50 galleons."

"FIFTY GALLEONS!" Ron exclaimed, spraying pumpkin juice all over the table. "WOW Mione. Let me know if you don't want to do it, cause for 50 galleons I will."

She rolled her eyes for the second time that morning, _'Boys.'_

Hermione looked up at the Head table to see her new employer. Professor Snape was staring at her intently. His eyes bore into hers, and she wondered how long he had been watching her. She wasn't sure if he was wondering about the babysitting job, or if he was simply being his bastard self. However, she was in such a good mood this morning she wasn't about to let his stare intimidate her. She decided to flirt with him a bit.

Without breaking his eye contact, she brought her tongue out to gently moisten her lips. She made sure her caresses were innocent and mild. She was just starting to tease her Potions Master and she didn't want to look like some muggle porn star.

Severus raised an eyebrow. Hermione blushed and turned her head. _'Perfect'_, she thought._ 'Learning to blush on demand is definitely going to pay off.'_

Severus pondered Hermione's bizarre response, while continuing to think about her tongue (...and breasts and school uniform). The more he thought about Hermione, the more his mind began to wander.

'_Did she do that on purpose? _

_No, that's ridiculous. She probably just had dry lips_

_I'd like to moisten her lips_

_NO, NO, NO. Stop thinking about her lips_

_Mmmmm lips. I'd love to have those lips wrapped around my...'_

"OH HELL" Snape said a bit louder than he intended. He hated when he had these mental debates with himself.

The great hall went deathly silent at his outburst. Unfortunately, this meant that he now had everyone's attention AND a raging erection. He wrapped his robes around himself (grateful for the many layers) and quickly left for his classroom.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I still can't believe you two got into Professor Snape's NEWT level class." Hermione said on the way to the dungeons.

"Yah, we got lucky. We each had our Potion OWL on the Polyjuice potion. It was quite fortunate really. Otherwise we would not be in the class."

"Hey! Speak for yourself Ron." Harry said, pretending to be offended.

"OK, OK. **I** would not be in the class. Feel better?" Ron laughed as he punched Harry on the arm.

They cautiously entered the classroom. Professor Snape was not yet there. They did notice that there were students from all four houses in attendance. "It's probably because not many students make it into Professor Snape's NEWT class." whispered Hermione. "There's no reason for us not to be in one class together. "

"Five points from Gryffindor for stating the obvious Miss Granger. Now, take a seat." said a commanding voice.

Hermione seethed. _'Where did he come from? And how dare he take points for that.'_ She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Yes, Professor."

Harry and Ron headed towards their usual desk in the back of the room. Hermione was still angry and decided to sit in the front. She wasn't sure how, but somehow she was going to retaliate for his deducting points. The closer she was to the Professor, the easier it would be to get revenge. She placed herself in the very front row, dead center with Professor Snape's desk.

"Today, you will be reading and taking notes on chapters 1 through 5 of your textbooks. On Wednesday we will be brewing a potion known as the 'Canti Come Un Uccello'. You have a three foot parchment on the importance of mockingbird bones in this potion due by Friday." With a snap of his robes, and three long strides, Snape was behind his desk. Hermione pulled out her textbook and began to look through the words. She had already read these chapters, and was a little disappointed that they weren't going to be brewing today. She looked around the room, but everyone else was deep in the assignment. '_Or at least pretending to be' _she thought. She went back to her book, idly skimming the pages.

He sat at his desk, trying to concentrate on finishing his lesson plans for the semester. His hormones, however, had other plans. He seemed to be in a constant state of partial arousal, and his eyes kept wandering to Hermione. More than once he caught himself staring at her cleavage for an indecent amount of time. _'Not that staring at a student's cleavage for any amount of time is decent' _he said as he mentally scolded himself.

Unfortunately, no matter how much he chastised himself he could not stop thinking about her cleavage, and her tongue.

'_Why am I having these thoughts about that little know-it-all? _

_Ummm, because you haven't had sex in so long?_

_Yes, that must be why. It certainly has nothing to do with **her**._

_No, no of course not.' _

He again wondered when she transitioned from child to woman._ 'Woman? Temptress is more like it.' _He certainly didn't remember her looking like this last year. _'It probably happened this summer' _he thought. He wasn't sure what she did during the summer, but he assumed she was probably with Potter at 12 Grimmauld Place. _'Well, if I had known **that **was waiting there, I would have found more reasons to visit the Order. From the looks of that coppery skin, she probably wasn't wearing a lot of clothes during her visit.'_

At this thought, Snape verbally groaned. It wasn't a loud groan, but it was loud enough for those in the first row to hear.

Hermione raised her head at the sound. Her amber eyes met his dark inky pools. He had a look in his eyes that made her smile to herself. She had seen this look before. Not in **his **eyes of course, but in the eyes of all those boys, men, and women this summer. Her Professor was lusting. And from the way he was staring, he was lusting after her. _'Now, what to do about this' _she wondered.

It wasn't that she was opposed to him lusting after her. Quite the opposite really. She had long thought of him as 'fuckable'. Sometimes, she even thought about him at night, when she was laying in bed...his long hair, sexy voice, dark eyes, skilled hands. She mentally slapped herself _'Snap out of it Hermione.' _Her sexual attraction to him was not what she needed to figure out. What she needed to do was decide what she wanted to result from this situation. She needed to find a way to use this to her advantage. Did she just want to flirt with him? Did she want to sleep with him? She knew there would be no long term relationship, he was already married. But his being married would not deter her from enjoying his attentions, should he choose to offer them_. 'Damn, maybe I should have been a Slytherin. Hmmm, or maybe some sort of a half Slytherin half Gryffindor...a Slythindor. Yes, brave **and **cunning.'_

She decided that for now she would just flirt with him. If it led to hours of mind blowing sex, great. If not, she could still enjoy the game. _'No time like the present' _she thought.

After casually placing her left hand on her knee, she took a quill from her book bag and began to twirl it in her right hand. Lightly, gently, she kept twirling the quill. After she was sure he was looking, she brought the quill up to her neck. While continuing to read (ok, looking at her book. We all know she's not really reading) she began to run the feather portion of the quill up and down her neck. From the tip of her chin down through her deep cleavage (that her too tight shirt exposed), she stroked the quill. Slowly. She worked very hard at making sure this looked like an unconscious act.

Snape was enthralled. Hermione was rubbing her neck with a feather. His eyes were glued to her skin. He was the proverbial 'deer in the headlights.' He gulped hard, and felt his pants tighten._ 'She's a sensualist!'_ he thought. Minutes passed while he openly stared at her. His mind was fabricating all sorts of lewd acts he could perform on her, to her, with her. Just as he was starting to enjoy a fantasy involving that feather and her nipples, she began to rub her left hand up and down her inner thigh.

'_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!' _he thought. His eyes took in the sight before him. Hermione was sitting right in front of him, eyes closed, lips parted, caressing her neck with a feather, and rubbing her inner thigh. Without realizing it, his right hand began to rub himself through his clothes._ 'Mmmm' _he thought. _'Wait, was that out loud? Yes. But it wasn't me.' _He quickly scanned the room to see who else might be watching.

'_Oh shit'_ thought Hermione. _'Did I just moan aloud?' _She was getting carried away with her game. Embarrassed, she decided she had tortured her Professor (and herself) enough for one day. Hermione slowly stilled both of her hands. She turned her attention back to her assignment and began to take notes, as though nothing had happened.

'_Oh thank Merlin'_ thought Snape, relieved that the agony had ended. "Miss Granger, please see me after class."

"Yes, Professor Snape" is what Hermione said. _'Oh shit' _is what she was thinking. _'He knows. He knows I did that on purpose, and now he is going to kill me.' _Hermione became so lost in her overwhelming fear, that she barely noticed when Snape dismissed the rest of the class. Harry and Ron ran out immediately, not wanting to share in Hermione's scolding. While Hermione was annoyed at their lack of support, she couldn't blame them. 'Guilt by Association' is common when you are a member of the Golden Trio.

Hermione approached his desk tentatively, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Well, Miss Granger?"

'_Ah' _she thought. She knew this tactic. This was a trick used by most of the Hogwarts teachers (when they suspect that you've done something wrong, but they don't know exactly what it is). They use their voice to make you think that they already know, then they wait for you to blurt out your confession. Basically, they give you enough rope to hang yourself with. Hermione had been trapped by this maneuver on more than one occasion. So much that she was now immune to it's deceit. She knew better than to volunteer an admittance. She would just pretend she didn't know what was going on, until the last possible moment.

"Well what, Professor?" she asked sweetly.

"Don't be coy with me, Miss Granger. Did the Headmaster speak with you?"

"OH! Yes, Professor. I would be happy to watch Selene on Friday."

"And what did Professor Dumbledore tell you about the arrangement."

"He said that you had one daughter named Selene. He said that it was your 10th wedding anniversary so that I would be needed from Friday night through Saturday afternoon, and he said that you were offering 50 galleons, Sir."

"Fine, be at my quarters no later than 6 o'clock on Friday. You may leave."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next few days passed by uneventfully. Hermione decided not to tease Professor Snape too much in class, lest she get carried away again. She kept her flirting to a minimum; smiling, hair twirling, licking her lips, blushing. Gestures that would make a man notice, but could still be easily passed off as the acts of a bubbly teenaged girl.

Before she knew it, it was Friday afternoon and she was preparing to head to the quarters of Professor and Mrs. Snape. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all sitting on the bed in her Head Girl's room.

"Mione, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Harry. I am sure. Besides it would be rude to cancel now. I'm supposed to be there in 20 minutes."

"I know. I know. I'm just nervous for you."

"Look, I am not even leaving the castle. I'll just be down in the dungeons. Nothing is going to happen. This is not the first time I have cared for children. Stop doubting my abilities."

"Yah Harry. I've seen Hermione babysit, she's great" Ginny said."...But just in case there is a problem, you know where we are. OK Mione?"

"OK, you guys. I will find you if there is trouble. Now, I have to go. Everyone out."

Her three friends headed back to the common room, while Hermione warded up her door. After a few seconds she was on her way to the dungeons. If anyone thought it was odd that the Head Girl was headed to Professor Snape's quarters with an overnight bag, they didn't say anything to her about it.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At five 'til six, Hermione knocked on what she **hoped **was her Professor's door. She had gotten directions from Draco Malfoy, and while they had come to a truce, she wouldn't put it past him to give her incorrect directions as a joke. After a few moments, the door opened, but Hermione was not reassured.

Before her stood a very tall, very beautiful blonde woman. The woman was not as tall as Professor Snape, but she was several inches taller than Hermione. Her grace and elegance were obvious. Her long hair fell to her waist and looked like strands of gold. Her features were delicate and her eyes an icy blue. To Hermione, she looked like soft cream. _'Well, if I'm a swimsuit model, this woman is a runway model.'_ Hermione thought. _'Oh God, I hope I don't have that look of lust on **my **face.'_

"Can I help you?" said the mystery woman.

"Um, yes. I'm Hermione Granger. One of Professor Snape's students."

"Well, Professor Snape is busy this evening, you will need to come back during his office hours." and with that, the mystery woman moved to close the door.

Hermione stuck her foot out to keep the door from closing. "I beg your pardon Madam Snape, but I'm here to watch Selene." Hermione silently prayed that she was speaking to Mrs. Snape and not making a grievous error.

"**YOU **are here to watch Selene? Aren't you a bit young?"

"I am seventeen." Hermione stated, growing annoyed with the woman in front of her.

"Wait here please. SEVERUS! SEVERUS SNAPE! Come here this instant!" Mrs. Snape yelled.

"Yes Kaelin. What is it now?" Snape said, sounding more irritated than usual. To Hermione they looked like they had been bickering, probably for several hours.

"This child claims that she is here to watch Selene." Mrs. Snape snapped.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Please come in." Snape bowed and gestured grandly. Hermione thought that this was done more to annoy Mrs. Snape, than as a true welcome.

However, being the flirt that she was, she decided to play along. She smiled broadly and curtsied. "Thank you, Professor." The smirk that crossed her Professor's face and the scowl that appeared on Mrs. Snape's face told her that this was definitely the right thing to do.

She stepped into the entryway and the door automatically closed behind her. Mrs. Snape grabbed the Professor by the arm and dragged him towards a closed door on the other side of the room. "Excuse us." she stated gruffly. Hermione decided it was best to wait where she was until she was escorted further.

She could hear muffled yelling and movement coming from behind the door where her Professor and Mrs. Snape had gone. _'Probably arguing about me' _she thought, smiling to herself. After a few moments, Professor Snape came back to get her. "Come with me" he said gruffly._ 'Ah, back to bastard mode' _Hermione thought.

He brought her to the sitting room where he paused to speak. "The house elves will bring dinner at 7. Selene has no allergies, and does not require any medication. She is to be bathed and in bed by 9. After that, your time is yours to do with as you please, as long as you do not leave these quarters and do not invite anyone in. I have left a parchment on my desk that indicates where we are in the event of an emergency. Do not touch anything else on my desk. You will have access to the guest room, Selene's room, the sitting room, the bathroom, and the kitchen. All other rooms have been warded and you should not attempt to enter them. Do you understand?"

"Yes Professor."

"Good, then let me show you to the guest room."

Snape led her down a hallway and opened the door to the guest room. She entered and he followed her inside. "Do you have any questions before we leave, Miss Granger?"

"Um yes, Professor."

"Of course. What would make me think that little Miss Know-It-All could go 10 minutes without asking a question?"

Hermione frowned in annoyance. "Actually, Professor. I just wanted to know where Selene was."

"In her room. Now, if there is nothing else, we are leaving."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After Professor and Mrs. Snape left, Hermione went back to the sitting room. She sat for a few moments, taking in her surroundings, when she heard a door open and footsteps in the hall. A young girl of around six peeked her head around the corner.

"Where are my parents?"

"They are gone for the evening."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hermione. Your babysitter. Are you Selene?"

"Yes, but I am not a baby."

"It's just an expression. I will be watching you while your parents are away."

"How long will they be gone?"

'_Good grief, do they not speak with their own child?' _she thought.

"They will be gone until tomorrow." Hermione looked up at the child. She was quite beautiful, even though she looked more like Professor Snape than Mrs. Snape. She had long black hair and pitch black eyes._ 'At least she got her mother's nose.' _Hermione looked back at the child's eyes and noticed a mischievous gleam. Just then Selene smirked and opened her mouth to start screaming.

"Silencio." Hermione said without blinking. "I am not witch to be trifled with, Selene. I will give you two options. You can either cooperate and we have a good time, **or **you can spend the evening in a body bind. Your choice." Hermione paused for a moment. "I assume you choose fun?"

Selene nodded.

"Good. Finite Incantatum. Now, dinner should be here any minute. Go wash up and I will make sure it's something good." Selene returned from washing her hands and was thrilled that Hermione had sent back the corned beef and had the elves bring hamburgers and onion rings instead. They spent the evening reading, playing games, listening to music, and braiding each others hair.

"This was so much fun!" exclaimed Selene. "Nanny Poppins never did **any **of this!"

"I'm glad you had fun Selene. Maybe your parents will ask me to watch you again sometime." Hermione smirked._ 'That would definitely annoy Mrs. Snape.'_

"Yah, I would like that Hermione."

"OK, now it's time to take a bath and get in bed."

After Selene was finally asleep, Hermione realized how tired she was. _'That kid wore me out.'_ She decided the best course of action was a bath. After a long relaxing bubble bath, Hermione slipped into her nightie and headed off to the guest room. She had planned to read for a few hours, but her heavy eyelids wouldn't hear of it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Dammit woman, wake up" said Snape. Mrs. Snape had consumed at least three bottles of wine and was now passed out at their dinner table.

"I'llhavunutherglaswiiin." Mrs. Snape mumbled.

"Oh no you won't. You are already drunk off your arse, and I am being forced to cut my dinner short because of your unacceptable behavior. I have **never **been more humiliated. We are going home. NOW." _'Not to mention the fact that I won't get laid again tonight' _he thought angrily.

Kaelin rose from the table slowly. She swayed back and forth as the room swirled in front of her. Severus knew she would not be conscious much longer. He grabbed his wife's arm and dragged her out of the restaurant and across Diagon Alley to the Leaky Cauldron. He threw some powder into the fireplace and stepped through to take her home. Once they entered his quarters he unceremoniously picked her up and carried her to bed. After he dropped her onto the mattress carelessly, he turned back to relax in the sitting room. He was so pissed that he slammed the door behind him. _'OH Shit' _he thought. For a moment he had forgotten that Selene and Hermione were sleeping. He did not want to wake them up. The only thing he wanted was to sit in the dark with a bottle of Firewhiskey... thinking about Hermione's lips._ 'Hey, where did that come from?' _

Hermione was startled from her sleep by the loud sound . _'What the hell was that?' _It took her a moment to remember that she was in Professor Snape's quarters._ 'Oh damn' _she thought._ 'Harry and Ron were right. This is creepy.' _She listened intently for several minutes but heard only silence. Her heart was racing, Her anxiety coursed through her veins. _'I'll never get back to sleep now. Maybe if I have some tea.' _

She grabbed her wand off the night stand. She wanted to be prepared (just in case that sound was some rogue Death Eater hell bent on getting revenge against Professor Snape). She tiptoed out of the guest room towards the kitchen. It was her plan to stay as quiet as possible, so as not to alert Selene or the possible intruder.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He was enjoying his second glass of Firewhiskey when he heard the sound of a door opening and closing. He hoped it was not his wife, he was too angry to deal with her right now. He heard the sounds of footsteps, no not footsteps...tiptoeing. Definitely not his wife then. She was too proud to tiptoe. So, it's either Selene or Herm...Miss Granger. His mind began to battle with itself again.

'_Please let it be Miss Granger. _

_No, Selene. Let it be Selene. Let it be Selene. Let it be Selene. Let it be Selene._' the responsible portion of his brain chanted.

But, a second later the tiptoe'r came around the corner, and he could see that it was **not** Selene.

'_OH MY GOD'_ his brain shouted internally. _'Do you see what she is wearing!' _

'_Yes, I see it. Now be quiet.'_ He felt his pulse quicken and his breath hitch.

He couldn't decide if he wanted to curse or praise the heavens regarding the low level of light in his sitting room. Fortunately or unfortunately (depending on which half of his brain was in control) his eyes were used to the dark, and he was able to see a lot more than was appropriate. His eyes drank her in. He was not sure he had ever seen anything so arousing. Instantly, his member sprang to life. His overactive imagination and underused libido were running wild with new found inspiration.

He had only seen a nightgown like this once before. He and his wife had been in a muggle lingerie shop called Victoria's Secret. He remembered his wife telling him that this type of nightdress was called a 'babydoll' (he had been staring at a mannequin with his mouth hanging open like a fish). This was right before she told him that she would never descend to wear such lingerie, as it was only for strumpets and tarts. _'I need to remember to thank all the strumpets and tarts I see, for ensuring that such garments remain on the market'_ he thought.

He decided to forget about his memory and refocus his attention on the nightie. It was light pink in color with spaghetti style straps. The material covering her breasts was opaque, however the rest of the nightie was gauzy and sheer, thus allowing him to admire almost all of her youthful skin. The garment was tight on her full breasts, flaring towards her hips. It barely had enough length to skim her derriere, permitting him to see her matching g-string style panties. It amazed him that such a revealing ensemble could make her look so innocent.

'_Oh sweet Merlin, does she sleep in nighties like this every night?_

_I hope so. I might have to figure out the password to the Head Girl's room._

_Shut up._

_You shut up. I'm trying to concentrate._

_On what?_

_The best way to remove that nightie._

_NO. We will not be removing that nightie._

_But don't you want to see what's underneath it?_

_Yes...I mean NO, definitely no. _

_Liar. _

_Be quiet. I don't want her to know I'm here._

_Why, so you can keep spying on her delectable little body?_

_Yes, of course. _

_... uhhh_

_What?_

_You're supposed to be the responsible half._

_I am. And I'm thinking that if she drinks a contraceptive potion before I fuck her, then that shows responsibility, right?_

_Yes.' _

He could hardly believe what he was thinking. He was a married man, and she was his student. He dropped his glass at the thought of bending her over his classroom desk _'Oh shit. Stay still, stay still, stay still. She's my student. She's my student She's my student She's my student.'_

'_And that makes it that much more exciting' _the lewd half of his brain interrupted.

'_You are not helping. Now stay still._

_All she needs is a lolly pop and she could be Lolita._

_Oh Gods.' _

She had almost crossed the sitting room when she heard the sound of breaking glass. She whipped her head to face the direction of the noise. Her body stiffened and she raise her wand. "Who is there? Show yourself!"

"Lumos" came a silky voice from the corner. "It is only me, Miss Granger."

Hermione blushed, this time without forcing herself. "Oh, Professor. You startled me. I was not aware that you had returned home already." Hermione looked around the room._'Is he alone? This might not be so bad'_

"Where is Mrs. Snape?"

"Mrs. Snape was not feeling well and retired early."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope everything is all right." Hermione purred.

"It is now." he replied seductively_ 'Oh Merlin, did I just say that out loud?'_

Hermione smiled. _'He just came on to me.' _

"Well Professor, I was about to make some tea. Would you like some?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Hermione disappeared into the kitchen, while Snape moved to the sofa.

'_This is a bad idea'_ he told himself.

'_Shut up, we are just having tea._

_Just tea? JUST TEA?...You are **just **having tea in the middle of the night, in your private quarters, with the Head Girl, who is wearing an obscenely small nightie. Shall I go on?_

_Yesssss, please._

_Just which brain are you thinking with?_

_The one with all the blood._'

At this moment Hermione returned with the tea. "All set, Professor!" He watched her confidently slide across the room to stand between him the coffee table. Then, she deliberately bent over at the waist to set down the tea, giving him an outstanding view of her scantily covered ass._ '**That **was on purpose' _he thought. It was all he could do not to reach out and grab her. He groaned in frustration and his manhood twitched in anticipation._ 'Anticipation? What am I anticipating...another night molesting my own hand?' _Once the tea was poured, she handed him a cup and sat close to him on the sofa. Too close.

The tension in the air was thick. His brain and loins continued to battle for control. Now that she was here, her thigh touching his thigh, this was no longer a game. It was different when he looked at her from across the room. Now, she was right here. This was **too **real.

He was pretty sure he knew what she was thinking. It was the same thing **he **had been thinking. In fact, he was pretty sure both of them wanted something other than tea. He shook his head, hoping the thoughts might just fly out of his ears. He had to stop thinking, or at a minimum start thinking about something else. No, he needed to make **her **think about something else. Yes, that was it. But what could keep her mind interested in something other than him? _'A ha._' Her boyfriend. That's it. He would remind her of her boyfriend. A girl like this, must have boys standing in line.

"So Hermione, tell me about your boyfriend?"

'_What is this all about'_ she wondered _'Does he want to make sure I am not attached? No, that can't be it. He himself is married. Maybe he's trying to find out if I'm experienced. Yes, that must be it. He is scared of pushing me into something I'm not ready for. Well, there's no reason to lie.'_

"I don't have a boyfriend Professor. Boys my age don't really interest me. I mean, I have experimented with boys my age. It's not like I'm a virgin,..." She blushed profusely "...but the boy I was with, didn't really seem to know what he was doing. I'm not sure he did it right. I've never even had an orgasm." she said with a pout.

'_Merlin's beard! This is not the conversation I wanted to have with her!' _

Snape lightly laughed at her comment, trying to cover up the profound effect her frankness and physical closeness were having on him. Suddenly, he felt her hand on his thigh, causing him to take a sharp breath inwards. He turned his head to look at her. She was still blushing, lightly holding her lower lip between her teeth. _'Gods she's beautiful.'_

"Can I tell you a secret Professor?"

He wasn't sure he could say no now if his life depended on it. "Yes" he managed to whisper.

She smiled the most brilliant smile he had ever seen, just before she scooted herself into his lap, both legs hanging off the same side. She slid her arms around his neck and leaned in to his ear. Her lips grazed his lobe and he was pretty sure that he was about to melt.

His brain chanted _'This is so wrong, so wrong, so wrong' _

She whispered, as though she were really telling a secret, "I've been fantasizing about being with someone older and more experienced. I tried it with a boy, now I want to try it with a **real **man." She leaned back to stare into his eyes.

'_So wrong, so wrong, so wrong' _

She wiggled her bottom against his erection. Her lips grazed his earlobe again, "Don't worry Professor. I won't tell anyone." He nodded his head in agreement, though he was not sure what he just agreed to.

He didn't have to wait long to find out. Before he knew it, she was on the floor in front of him, her hands unbuttoning his pants. He was lost to his lust. There was no **way **he could push her away now, not that he wanted to. He felt her hand tentatively grab his aching sex. "Yessss" he hissed. She smiled and freed him from his pants. The cool air was a shock to his burning loins.

Without hesitation, she put her head in his lap. The unexpected attention caused whatever blood was left in his brain, to race towards his groin. She wasn't an expert, but her enthusiasm made up for her lack of skill. His heart was beating so fast, he was sure it would burst through his chest. Her tongue continued to swirl and lick, it's slow delicious torture. He was drowning in a sea of pleasure. He could not remember the last time he enjoyed this type of attention. She licked and sucked as though he were a delicious piece of candy._ 'Ah, so she is my Lolita after all.'_

"Severus?"

"Mi.. Mi...Miss Granger" he panted breathlessly, "I do not remember saying that you could use my given name."

"Mmmmm, I didn't."

It took a moment for her response to register in his brain. "OH SHIT, my wife!" he whispered loud enough for Hermione to hear.

His announcement made Hermione giggle. To her, he sounded like some husband on a muggle TV show, having a go with some girl when the wife comes home unexpectedly. The only difference between that and this was that Hermione already knew he was married, she already knew his wife was in the other room, and she already knew she didn't care. In fact, it seemed to turn her on even more. With a renewed sense of desire, she began to lick and suck her Professor even more feverishly than before.

"Severus, are you there? I thought I heard a noise." Mrs. Snape called from her bedroom door.

'_Oh thank Merlin she is still in the bedroom'_ he thought. "Yy...ye...yes dear, I...I...I am here. Everything is all...aaaa...right."

He hoped his voice didn't give away the fact that his student was in front of him, on her knees, with his dick in her mouth. Though he was sure if his wife had not been so drunk, she would have definitely been suspicious.

'_Wait a minute, did I just call her dear? I am still angry with...oooooh...her...OOOOHH...Oh fuck it, who cares.'_

"Severus, can you bring me some tea. I feel sick."

"Yes, I'll be there in just a moment. Go back to bed." He looked at Hermione pleadingly and whispered, "Miss Granger, as much as I am loathe to say this, I must insist that you stop. It is imperative that I call upon Madam Snape before she becomes suspicious and leaves her bedroom."

Hermione looked at her Professor with a sparkle in her eyes. A small smile crossed her features before she shook her head no, and took him even deeper into her throat.

'_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, this girl is shameless! I think she wants to get caught.' _The thought of his wife catching him with Hermione almost caused him to explode right then. "Miss Granger" he hissed "I really must ask you to...aaahhhh...discontinue with this...oooohh...most gratifying activity."

It took all of his strength and willpower to pull her off and stand up. After a much needed moment of breathing, he buttoned his pants and headed straight to his private potions stores. His wife had asked him for tea, but what she really needed was rest. He couldn't think of anything better than Hangover Relief and Dreamless Sleep Draught.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione watched as her Professor disappeared behind one of the doors she was 'forbidden' from exploring. She wasn't sure what to do now. _'Is he coming back? Will he want to continue once his wife has tea?' _She was pretty sure he would not object to proceeding, but she wasn't positive...and she didn't want to make a fool out of herself by being presumptuous. She waited a few moments, and then went back to the guest room to study.

Professor Snape retrieved the potion viles he needed, and headed towards his bedroom door. He noticed that Hermione was no longer in the sitting room. _'She must have gone back to the guest room' _he thought. _'It's probably for the best.' _

He waited until his wife was asleep and headed back to his bottle of Firewhiskey. It wasn't long before he was thinking about Hermione's sweet mouth. He could still smell her in the room. It was like warm apple cinnamon. In seconds, his erection returned and he cursed himself for his weakness.

'_You might as well go see what she is doing' _he thought

'_Who?_

_Miss Granger._

_No_

_Why not?_

_It would not be appropriate._

_We both know that you have long since crossed the line of propriety. You might as well enjoy yourself. She is obviously very willing. _

_Mmmm...and able._

_...uuuhhh..._

_Yah, yah, yah. I'm supposed to be the responsible one. But I've decided not to argue. _

_Why not?_

_Because your way is so much more entertaining. _

_That's the spirit._'

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Realizing that Hermione liked to play games, he changed back into this teaching robes and frock coat. _'If I'm going to do this, I might as well do it properly' _he thought. Snape made his way down the hallway towards the guest room. He cast a silencing spell to ensure privacy. He wasn't sure how Hermione would respond to his advances, but either way he didn't want anyone to overhear them.

He opened the door just a bit to see if she was sleeping. Through the crack he could see that she was lying stomach down on the bed. She was facing the opposite direction with her knees bent and her feet in the air. _'She looks so much like a teenager' _he thought. This probably should have turned him off, but in reality it did not. He quickly stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Miss Granger" he said in his silkiest Potions Master voice, causing her to jump. "Your actions this evening were most shocking. If it had not been for my quick thinking, my wife would have most assuredly seen your little display. Your brazen behavior was certainly most impudent for a Head Girl. What do you have to say for yourself?"

'_Is he serious'_ she thought._ 'Surely he is not really mad.' _She slowly turned her head to look at him. She noticed the smirk on his face. _'And what's that? Is he back in his teaching robes? Ah, so he is not mad. He's playing. All right, two can play.'_

Hermione casually raised herself from the bed, arching her back as she stood. She tilted her head shyly and blushed, "I'm sorry, Professor. I would never mean to get you into trouble with your wife."

"Indeed" he purred. "What am I going to do with you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione knew that this was a rhetorical question. She continued to stare at him with her most innocent eyes.

"Have you learned your lesson...Miss Granger?" His voice was honey. It felt like satin wrapping itself around her body.

"Oh yes Professor. I promise I won't do it again."

"So you say." He took three steps forward to close the distance between them. "But...I'm not sure that I believe you, Miss Granger. Let's see for ourselves, shall we?" He surprised her by sliding his hand down her torso to cup her mound. Her dampness was evident. His eyes searched hers. Finding no objections, he gradually began to move his fingers back and forth, grazing her through her panties briefly before letting go. She moaned loudly at the sensation of touch on her most sensitive areas.

"Well, well, well Miss Granger. It would seem that you have lied to me."

She looked up at him, wide eyed. Her nipples were starting to strain against her nightie, and a bonfire was starting in her lower belly.

"Perhaps I can offer you a cure for your problem?"

"Oh Professor, do you really think there is a potion that can help me with my problem?"

"No, you silly little girl. A potion was **not **what I had in mind." With this he began to unbutton the seemingly endless number of buttons on his frock coat, slowly, methodically. It was almost mesmerizing to watch.

Hermione feigned innocence as she continued, "I don't understand Professor. If there is no potion, how do you plan to cure me?"

The sexual bantering was driving Severus's lust, making him as hard as stone. He wanted nothing more than to grab her, throw her on the bed, and have his way with her. He had never been so turned on in his life. _'Have patience' _he chided himself.

"Well Miss Granger, you are a naughty little girl whose unabashed, lewd, and wanton behavior is out of control. And I am going to fuck you until you can no longer stand."

Hearing those words come out of her Potions Masters mouth, with that dark silky voice, made her weak in the knees. She had never been so turned on in her life.

"Yes" she said breathlessly.

Severus needed no further encouragement from Hermione. He used his right hand to grab her around the waist, pulling her to him. He pressed into her, eliciting a moan from deep within. Using his left hand, he grabbed her hair firmly...but not painfully. She thrilled at the sensation of being so helpless.

His lips pressed against hers forcefully. His tongue demanded entrance to her mouth. Teasing, she denied his request. "Miss Granger, open your mouth." he growled. She giggled at his desperation, and clamped her lips shut. He increased the pressure on her hair and her body shivered at the pleasant and unexpected sensations. She did not resist again.

His tongue was warm and soft, another unexpected surprise._ 'He tastes like Firewhiskey.' _she thought. He probed her mouth, seeking out it's every crevice. She marveled at the way he stroked her teeth, her tongue, her gums, the inside of her cheeks, the roof of her mouth. No place was safe from his delicious intrusion.

After what seemed like hours of intense kissing, he pulled back to look her in the eyes. She frowned at his loss.

"So, Miss Granger, do you feel cured?" he mocked, eyebrow raised.

She grabbed her breasts through her nightgown and gently teased her own nipples. Moaning she whispered, "No, Professor. I do not believe that I am."

He was more than pleased that she wanted to continue. "Well then, it seems we will have to try more intensive treatment." He grabbed her nightie and lifted it over her head, exposing her breasts. He took a few moments to leer at them, confirming their perfection.

'_It's as though her breasts were made to fit in my hands. _

_They are flawless. _

_Yes, they most certainly are. _

_Well, I'm glad we agree on something.'_

"Your breasts are most agreeable, Miss Granger."

She giggled. She waited seven years for a compliment from this man, and when it finally came...was it for her hard work? ...her record number of OWLs...her Head Girl position? No, it was for her breasts. The moment was almost surreal.

"Thank you, Professor."

His hands reached out to touch her breasts, kneading, massaging, rubbing. "Keep your arms above your head, Miss Granger." He lowered his mouth to her, sucking gently at first, and then harder and harder exponentially. His fingers pinched her right nipple while he continued to delight and torture her left nipple with his mouth. Once he was positive that her breasts had been thoroughly kissed, he allowed his hands to roam her body. Caressing her sides, her neck, her back, across her stomach, up and down her raised arms. His palms slid lower and lower. His thumbs hooking the waistband of her panties, dragging them down slowly. He slid them from her body, without breaking contact with her legs. She sighed audibly. _'Definitely a sensualist' _he smirked to himself.

With a snap of his fingers, he stood before her in nothing but his black silk boxer shorts, arms folded across his chest. Hermione allows her eyes to travel up and down his body. He was slim, but tone. His shoulders broad and his chest inviting. From what she could see, his body was nearly hairless. She had the sudden desire to run her tongue over him. A small smile crossed her face, causing him to smirk.

"Do you like what you see, Miss Granger?"

"Oh yes, Professor. It is most...agreeable."

He laughed at her obvious reference to his previous comment. "Touche' Miss Granger."

She smiled, "You should laugh more often Professor. It suits you."

His eyes glaze over with a predatory like intensity. "And you should be more careful about who you proposition, Miss Granger. I might just insist that you return for more 'treatments' in the future."

"Whatever it takes to find a cure, Professor."

He had surprised himself by suggesting that they continue their...well what was it? A partnership, an affair, a relationship?

'_Relationship? You haven't even had sex and you are thinking of a relationship?_

_No, but I just know that I will want to have sex with her again. And again, and again, and again. _

_Wait...did she just say yes?'_

It took him a moment to ponder the implications of her response. "Your eagerness is ...stimulating...to say the least. Now, I need you to sit on the bed with your back against the headboard, knees bent, legs spread."

"And why is that Professor?"

"So that I may give you your first orgasm." he said smugly. "Tell me, Miss Granger, how do you feel about cunnilingus."

Before she could answer, he moved to position himself between her legs. At that moment it dawned on Hermione what he was about to do. She was struck with sudden shyness and snapped her legs closed. He put his hands on her knees to encourage her. "Trust me. You will like this."

Her shyness faded, as her delight increased. The wet glide of his tongue on her most intimate areas was intense. She felt like she was being tortured with pleasure. Wonderful, wonderful torture.

"Mmm, simply heavenly. Did you know that you taste like honeysuckle, Miss Granger?" She blushed, but did not respond.

Hermione could barely contain herself. She had never felt like this before. She was sure she was on fire. No, she was boneless. Wait, maybe she was weightless. Oh hell, she didn't know anymore. She was definitely shaking uncontrollably and murmuring incoherently. Before she could give it anymore thought, her body exploded. She felt like New Year's Eve fireworks, burning and shooting in a million directions at the same time. She hoped the feeling would never end.

"It doesn't have to." he gloated.

'_Oh damn, I said that out loud.'_ She looked up at her Professor, who was smiling at her knowingly

"See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?"

She giggled lightly before responding. Her confidence returned. "No Professor, not bad at all. In fact, you could do that all day everyday and I would not object."

A pseudo scowl crossed his features before he spoke. "While I am tempted to acquiesce to your most favorable proposition, the mere statement alone confirms to me that your libidinous ways have not been cured. I am afraid we will have to move onto more... drastic measures."

"Do tell, Professor"

With a wave of his hand, his boxer shorts were gone. Hermione's eyes were immediately drawn to his manhood. Yes, she had touched and tasted him earlier in the sitting room, but it had been dark and he was dressed. Now that he was completely exposed, she was shocked and excited. To put it simply, he was huge. The boy she had been with was much smaller. Her mind immediately thought of a joke she once heard, about a guy who had a baby elephant trunk for a penis. _'Yes, definitely trunk like'_ she thought, grinning like the dunderhead he always accused her friends of being.

"Is there a problem, Miss Granger?"

"No Professor. Simply eager to continue my...remedy."

He chuckled. _'The girl is insatiable.'_

He took her mouth in another bruising kiss as he positioned himself at her entrance. She clawed at his back and threw her arms around his neck. Anxious. Fervent. He guided himself into her unhurriedly. Every nerve in his body reveling in her silken warmth. Once entered he froze, simply enjoying the sensation of being buried within her.

'_Oh, it has definitely been too long since I did this. _

_5 weeks, 4 days, 6 hours. _

_Don't you ever shut up?'_

He briefly wondered what part of his brain was responsible for keeping track of his sex life.

'_A combination of the frontal lobe, temperal lobe, and the hypothalamus._

_Really! I am going to find a way to hurt you if you do not shut up. _

_zzzzz_

_Finally.'_

She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he began to move slowly. He wanted to savor this moment, the feel of her underneath him. However, his body had waited too long and unconsciously his movements began to increase in speed. Soon, lust was in control. Their coupling was furious and heated. Hearts raced, lungs gasped, sweat poured. The magnitude and potency of their intimate friction could have been the stuff of legends, if legends were written about such things. Severus knew he should have forced himself to remain slow, she was still so innocent. Unfortunately, he was no longer in control of his own movements. He could no more slow down now than apparate to the moon. It didn't matter anyways. The look on her face told him that she did not object to their pace. After several minutes of scorching passion, they exploded together in a tangle of carnality, his mouth muffling her screams of pleasure.

Severus hungrily consumed all available oxygen, slowly coming down from his sexual high. He turned to kiss his most amazing lover, when he noticed that Hermione was asleep. He was delighted that he had been able to wear out a much younger partner. It was a huge stroke to his ego. He spooned up behind her and closed his eyes for some much needed rest. His wife was drugged and the door was warded. There was little chance of getting caught.

He awoke several times during the night to repeat the evening's entertainment. Hermione was amazed at her Potion Master's stamina. He was as voracious as a teenaged boy. _'Well, if I wasn't boneless before, I will be in the morning'_ she thought as he plundered her for the fifth time that night. She could not hide the look of complete satisfaction on her face.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning he awoke in a strange bed. He turned to look around and saw her. _'Ah yes, the lovely Miss Granger.' _Suddenly a frown crossed his face. He supposed he should be frowning because of what he did last night.

'_What did you do that was so bad?_

_Cheated on my wife, more than once, with a barely legal teenaged girl, who happens to be my student._

_Oh yah...that.'_

Yes, he supposed he should be frowning about **that**. But he wasn't. He was frowning because Hermione would be leaving in a few hours. He knew it was selfish, but he didn't want this to end.

'_What's that muggle saying? I want to have my cake and eat it too. _

_So make her stay. _

_I can't just lock her up like some sex slave._

_OK then, **ask **her to stay. _

_I cant ask her to stay either. I'm a married man. What would I say to Kaelin? Wait, I can see it now. "Kaelin I need you to stay out of the guest room from now on. I'm converting it into my own little den of iniquity. You don't mind do you?" _

_Well, you never know until you ask._

_Hahahaha. Yes, I'm **sure **she would be most agreeable to the idea_

_Well, you better think of something, because I'm not going to let her go. _

_What does that mean? _

_If you don't want to find out, you had better come up with a plan.' _

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione awoke the next morning to an empty bed. _'Of course' _she thought. _'His family is probably awake already. It wouldn't do for him to be found sleeping in the guest room.' _

She took her time preparing to leave, enjoying the smell of him still lingering around the room. She knew it sounded silly, but she was disappointed to be leaving. Part of her wanted to stay. No, scratch that. **ALL **of her wanted to stay. But that was not possible. Besides, she knew she didn't love him. It wasn't about love. It was about sex, and she was pretty sure she would never ever have sex that good again._ 'Maybe he will ask me to babysit again.'_ The thought brought a smile to her face. She packed her belongings and placed them on the bed. _'I might as well grab a bite to eat before I leave' _she thought, heading towards the kitchen.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She was surprised to see him in the sitting room alone, drinking his morning tea. She approached him slowly, unsure of how to handle the situation.

"Miss Granger, there is something I wish to discuss with you."

'_Ah, here it is' _she thought _'the morning after brush off.'_ She moved to sit next to him on the sofa.

"Miss Granger, don't you think you would be more comfortable sitting...here?" he said, pointing to his lap.

She beamed, encouraged that her Professor was still being so bold. She straddled him, wriggling her pert bottom against his crotch. He groaned at the contact. _'She is such a lusty little minx' _

"Patience, Miss Granger." He kissed her deeply before continuing.

'_Well, here goes nothing_.

_Or everything, depending on how you look it._

_Do you want me to do this or not? Do I need to remind you that this was **your **idea?_

_No, no...I'm sorry. Nerves I suppose. Do go on.'_

"Miss Granger, I have spent the morning considering my family's current state of ...affairs. Between my teaching duties and my wife's social obligations, I fear that Selene is not receiving the attention that she deserves. As such, I have decided to hire a live in Nanny to take care of certain...needs. Would you be interested in such a position?" He hoped there was enough innuendo woven in and out of his request for her to understand what he **really **wanted. .

She smiled brightly. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was asking. Even Neville Longbottom would understand. She slid her arms around his neck and leaned into his ear, already sure of her answer. She purposely let her lips graze his lobe as she spoke. "Of course, Professor. I wouldn't dream of turning down any...**position**...that you had to offer."

He was outright flabbergasted at her response. His own selfish desire had convinced himself to ask her. Yet, in his wildest dreams he never thought that she would actually say yes. He had imagined that she might yell at him, or slap him, or tell his wife even; but never did he see her saying yes. This was the sort of thing you read about in PlayWizard magazine. _'Well, read about, but never actually believed' _he mused. She had agreed to be his live in lover, under the guise of nanny, right under his wife's nose. The responsible, studious, Gryffindor, Head Girl, student, teenaged Hermione Granger had agreed to be his mistress. The taboo of this relationship aroused him to no end and the thought was overwhelming him. His hips ground into her instinctively. His lips grabbed hers for an almost brutal kiss. His tongue plunging into her mouth over and over, reminiscent of the previous night's activities.

After temporarily satiating his need for her, he broke their kiss to look deep into her eyes. He was a bit taken back by the cheeky grin that was on her face. _'She looks like that cat that ate the canary.' _

"May I ask you just one question, Professor?"

"If you must."

"Can I be here when you tell your wife?"

He laughed out loud at the thought. "You really are an audacious little vixen, Miss Granger. Do I need to take you over my knee?" he asked teasingly.

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, a pretend pout on her lips. "I apologize for my brash behavior, Professor. Won't you allow me to make it up to you?" she purred.

"What did you have in mind, Miss Granger?"

"Let me show you why it's called **Head **Girl."

"Yesss..."

The End.


End file.
